


you've come to the right/wrong place

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon's not expecting a stunning redhead to show up at his flat this morning.  He's certainly not expecting her to barge in and take his old printer either.





	you've come to the right/wrong place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kit_Kat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/gifts).



> A little meet-cute and sweet revenge for Katie :)

 

“I’m Sansa. Shall we get on with it?”

Jon’s too stumped to speak when the stunning (and completely unexpected) redhead shows up at his door.

“That my box?” she asks as she shoves past him and starts to heave it off the counter.

“Um…who are you? I mean, I know you said Sansa but why are you here…and taking my old printer? Did Sam ask you to pick it up?”

“Sam? I don’t know a Sam. Aren’t you Harry’s flat mate?”

“No, I’m Jon.”

She pulls a slip of paper out of her pocket and looks at it. Then, she looks at the number on his door that’s still wide open behind him.

“Oh, God,” she whimpers, making his heart clench. “I’m so sorry. I…”

She starts to dart past him, the tears already streaming down her cheeks. She’s so lovely and he wishes he could put a smile on her face.

“Wait. Just…” He raises his hands but takes a step back. She can flee if she wants. He won’t hold her here. He’d never do anything to upset her further but he’s curious. “Are you talking about Harry Hardyng?”

She nods and Jon grimaces. Harry moved in with Jon’s next door neighbor a few weeks ago after his girlfriend kicked him out. Jon’s already decided Harry’s the biggest wanker he’s ever met.

“I was supposed to pick up the rest of my things this morning from his flat mate. I've been sitting in my car the past hour talking myself up just to come up here," she sniffles.  "I don’t ever want to lay eyes on that cheating arsehole again but I wanted my things back.  I'm so sorry for the mix up and barging in.”

He's still stuck on 'cheating arsehole.'  Who in their right mind would cheat on her?  Just as he suspected, biggest wanker ever.

“Listen...why don’t I run over there and fetch your things for you? I can explain the mix up and save you from possibly seeing him. But first, may I offer you a cup of tea, Sansa?”

“Oh, Jon...are you sure?”

“Of course.  It’s no trouble at all.”

“Thank you, Jon. Tea would be lovely.”

_Not nearly as lovely as your smile._

* * *

 

 

**_Two Months Later..._ **

 

 

"I beg your pardon," a man says as the lift's doors open sooner than anticipated. 

They hadn't meant to get caught making out there.  They're on their way back up to his after a lovely evening.  Normally, they spend time at her place but after the play, his flat was closer and they were both eager to have some privacy.

They both turn to face the interloper.  Jon's jaw clenches.  The last thing he wants is his girl to feel sad tonight, especially over seeing this wanker.  

"Sansa?  What're you doing here?" Harry sputters, his eyes darting between them. 

They're still wrapped up in each other, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.  "Oh, Harry...hello," she purrs as she continues to run her fingers through Jon's hair.  "Fancy meeting you here.  Shall we head in, Jon?"

He grins and takes her past Hardyng.  He can't resist smirking at the sorry son of a bitch.  Maybe he'll even shed a tear or two over what he lost.  Jon doesn't care.  He's too busy deciding he's going to do everything he can to please Sansa all night long...and hoping the biggest wanker ever hears it.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one went over 500! I couldn't help it! I wanted Harry to get his comeuppance too much to resist the added bit :)


End file.
